Silver Thorn, Eclipse
by SoapBox Bill
Summary: A sequel to A Mother's Lament. Raven has stayed around and has helped raise Ruby and Yang in the wake of Summer's death. The two girls have benefitted from her presence as a trainer and a source of inspiration. Each girl now has an extra weapon connecting them to their mother. Pairing TBD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is my follow up to A Mother's Lament. While this is a sequel, this story will focus more on Ruby and Yang. This first chapter will be mostly family stuff showing how Raven being around is changing the girls. So let's get to it!**

Six months can be a long time.

When you are grieving, six months can seem like an eternity.

Six months since Summer Rose died and her family was still trying to pick up the pieces.

Raven stayed around to help look after everyone, just like she promised. However she was just as much a wreck as Tai and Qrow, she was just better at hiding it.

Tai took comfort in Raven's presence, at their team being together to grieve the loss of their leader. Late at night the two would just sit together in silence. When the pain and sorrow was too great to let them sleep they took comfort in simply knowing they were not alone.

Qrow did something he had not done in a long time and hugged Raven upon seeing her. The two siblings embraced and held on to each other. For so long they were all they had in the world. With Qrow around the surviving member so team STRQ would reminisce and tell stories about Summer. Thinking of happier times. They slowly started to heal.

But for the younger members of the family it was not that simple.

For Yang her entire world had been thrown for a loop, turned upside down. She learned that she had a different mother who ran away just after she was born. But she was back now and that made her happy, despite the loss of Summer.

But it was all so confusing. She was sad, angry, scared, and happy all at once. For a six-year-old girl this was very overwhelming. There was one thing that was still the same and she held onto it for dear life.

She was still a big sister. She threw herself into being the best big sister to Ruby she could be. No matter how much pain she was feeling or how confusing the world became she had to be there for her little sister.

Yang would tell Ruby bedtime stories and hold her after a nightmare. Those happened a lot.

On most days Ruby would spend hours at Summer's grave just staring at the monument. In the past six months Ruby had barely said anything. She usually was so energetic and talkative. To see here so dejected and quiet broke the hearts of everyone around her.

"Yang?" Ruby said getting her sister's attention before looking out the window.

Yang instantly knew what her sister wanted and got up out of her chair and grabbed their jackets.

The two sisters made a walk that had become increasingly familiar as they made their way up to Summer's gave. Neither saying a word and they walked in silence. Ruby would occasionally lean into Yang for support and warmth from the cold.

As the two slowly made their way up the hill they noticed that someone else was already at the grave.

The mane of black hair had become recognizable to both sisters.

Raven.

The two slowed the walk and quietly listened.

She was kneeling in front of her best friend's grave dressed in black jeans and a black coat with a red under shirt.

"Hey Summer." She said before shaking her head. "I don't know how I let Tai and Qrow talk me into this" she muttered.

She took a deep breath. "Everyone is well…. We are dealing I guess. Qrow is drinking more than usual. But the two of us have started to reconcile I guess, so that's good news at least."

"Tai," She sighed "He is keeping it together through sheer force of will. I think having to take care of the girls gives him something to focus on." She smiles softly. "He really is a great father."

"The girls…" She pauses thinking what to say. "Yang is showing more strength than any six-year-old I have ever seen. More than even me at that age."

Reven smiled at the thought of her daughter. "You would be so proud of her. I know I am. She is trying to be the best big sister she can be and helping take care of Ruby….." Raven trailed off at the mention of Summer's daughter.

"Ruby…." Raven choked out trying not to cry. "She really is your daughter. Everytime I look at her I see your face and… and… Oh Summer I am so sorry, I don't know what to do. I don't want her to feel like I am taking your place. I… I know that no matter what I do I could never..." She starts quietly sobbing till she feels two small arms wrap around her in a hug.

Ruby saw how much Raven was hurting. She saw the pain and the sorrow coursing through the older woman. So she did the only thing a little four-year-old can in this situation and gave her a hug. An offer what what little support she could give.

Yang hadn't even noticed her sister leaving her side until Raven stopped speaking. So consumed with what her mother was saying, and thrown for a loop by this strong stoic woman breaking down at Summer's grave. Once Ruby was at Raven's right, Yang took the spot on her left and hugged her mother for the first time.

Feeling both Ruby and Yang embrace her was all it took for the dam to break and the tears to start flowing. Raven cried as she wrapped her arms around the two girls.

They were he family now and she would take care of them as best as she could.

Perhaps it was a trick of the light.

Perhaps it was the snow and wind and tears.

But for a moment Raven swore she saw a figure with a white hood and cloak smiling at her from the other side of the grave.

'Summer, still watching over us' Raven thought as she tightened her hug around the girls.

 **(Line Break)**

After that moment the three women of the house would spend lots of time together. Months passed and Raven would share stories of her and Summer when they were in school, Tai had to tell her to leave out some of the more "adult" parts.

Occasionally Yang would ask about what Raven was like as a kid and about her tribe. Raven was at a loss of what to do. She wanted her daughter to be better than her and how she grew up.

She would tell Yang and Ruby that the Branwen Tribe was a bandit tribe in Mistral. That they were not good people and it was a harsh way to grow up. Of course the curious girls wanted to to know more, especially Yang, but Raven shook her head. "I will tell you more about them when you are older."

Then the day Raven dreaded came. The question she was most terrified to answer.

"Mom?" Yang looked up to her mother as she was brushing her golden hair.

"Yes little dragon?" Raven smiled softly at her daughter who was finally starting to call her mom.

"Why did you go away?" Yang asks hesitantly fearing the answer to the question would destroy the budding relationship they were just starting to build.

Raven's hands froze mid stroke as she was running a brush through her daughter's golden mane. Taking a moment to steady herself she took the brush and set it down on the bedside table. Gently she turns her daughter around to look her in the eyes.

"Yang, sweetie." Raven paused as her daughter looked up to her. She found her resolve and refused to put this off any longer. "I was scared."

"Scared?" Yang tilted her head in the cute confused way that children do. "But.. But you tell us all those stories about you and dad and mom and uncle qrow fighting monster. How could you be scared?" she was still getting used to having two moms and would refer to Summer as mom as well. Raven never got upset for any of the mix ups.

Raven shook her head and took a deep breath. "You remember what I told you about the Branwen Tribe right?" This earned a nod from Yang. "Well, they taught me how to fight and to be a great fighter. But they never taught me how to be a mother. I didn't know what to do so I ran away." Raven kept her voice even as she tired to explain it to Yang.

"But why?" Yang asked, still not understanding what could scare her mom.

"All my life has been about fighting. Even my relationship with Summer and your dad came from us fighting, sometimes against the Grimm and sometimes against each other. But this was something I couldn't solve with fighting. You were so beautiful as a baby. So pure and innocent." She smiled at her daughter. "You still are beautiful." she said giving Yang a pat on the head earning a small smile from the girl.

"But that was the first time I didn't know what to do and that I couldn't just fight my way out of. I am sorry for leaving you little dragon, but I promise you if you ever need me I will be there for you." Raven finished pulling Yang into a hug her daughter happily returned.

"I love you mommy." Yang whispered to her mother for the first time.

"And I love you too sweetie," Rave smiled and whispered to her little girl.

 **(Line Break)**

After that day it seemed as if a great weight had been lifted off the mother and daughter. Months slowly turned into years and soon Yang was in her first year at Signal.

As part of her first semester at Signal, Yang had to design and build her own weapon. Yang had two designs she had come up with. One was a set of shotgun gauntlets that she came up with herself, the other was a dust blade katana modeled after he mother's sword "Omen".

The 13-year-old girl had no idea which to choose. Having just unlocked her semblance a couple years earlier she found that up-close fighting with her fists worked best with her semblance. But during all the training with her mom she would sometimes use a sword and felt she was pretty good with it.

On the night before she was scheduled to use the forge she brought up her quandary at the dinner table.

At the table Yang took out two drawing she had made. In her spare time Yang liked to draw and paint. She even painted a mural of a sunrise in Ruby's room, at her sister's insistence. On one sheet of paper were two golden gauntlets, with views of them from multiple angles. The name at the bottom "Ember Celica"

On the other, a black katana with golden wrappings around the handle and a dark black sheath with a rotating compartment for dust blades inside. In the top right corner was the weapon's name, "Eclipse."

Raven and Tai looked at each other. Each weapon was somewhat connected to each of them. Yang's semblance was very similar to Tai's and her fighting style when punching was also like his. But learning to fight with a sword had allowed Raven and Yang to bond over the years. It was one of the things the two of them shared. Neither wanted to say which weapon they thought she should use.

"Why not use both?" Ruby said looking up from the two drawings.

Tai looked to his youngest daughter opening his mouth to say that you are allowed only one weapon. Then he stopped and thought for a moment. "Well it is unusual but there is nothing saying that a huntsman can only have one weapon." He trailed off.

Raven smirked. "My little dragon is going to be armed to the teeth. The Grimm won't know what hit them." she said rubbing Yang's head, messing with her hair.

The show of affection was something that only happened between mother and daughter. If anyone else tried to mess with her hair Yang would punch them into a wall.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouts excitedly. "That means I can use Crescent Rose and Silver Thorn."

Raven and Tai gave Ruby a look. Raven had been showing Ruby how Summer used to fight with Silver Thorn, her favorite knife. Thorn is a long slightly curved dagger, the blade polished to such a degree it shone brightly in the light. Combined with her speed semblance it made Ruby a terror up close getting in a cutting an opponent up with quick slashes and stabs.

Though she was still getting used to moving so fast and would trip occasionally.

Raven also taught the girl knife throwing, a skill Summer taught her when they were in their first year. It was not uncommon to see Ruby watching TV as she tossed a knife in the air and caught it without looking. The juggling helped hone her dexterity and reflexes. Though she still only used dulled practice knives.

"Crescent Rose?" Tai questioned at his youngest daughter.

Ruby went into her own backpack and pulled out a notebook with a drawing of a massive scythe / sniper rifle combination weapon. Where as Yang's drawings looked like artist renderings, this looked more like an engineer's schematics. Tai turned the page and then another. Each page was a detailed drawing of the mechanisms and different portions and forms of the weapon. All of it with notes and measurements down to the millimeter.

"Yeah I got the inspiration to make her from Uncle Qrow." Ruby says with a happy smile.

Raven sighs and shakes her head. "Well at least that would give you short, medium and long range options I guess." She then looks over the weapon design. "You are going to have to do a lot of strength training if you want to swing this thing around."

Ruby froze for a second. While training was a good way her and Auntie Raven bonded, the older woman would be really serious at times. Slave driver was muttered under her and Yang's breath a number of times over the course of their training.

And so the family trained together. Yang with Ember Celica and Eclipse and her sister with Crescent Rose and Silver Thorn as well as her multitude of exotic throwing knives. It turned out Summer had quite the collection, many of them given to her by Raven as gifts at various points of their friendship.

And so the girls would train together, eventually Ruby made it into Signal and the sisters ruled the school more or less. Yang even took Third place in a global tournament for up and coming huntsmen and huntresses. Ruby took first place in her division that year.

Then one night after Yang got her acceptance letter into Beacon, Ruby decided to head into Vale to pick up some parts to fine tune Crescent Rose. It was getting late and she stopped at an all night shop called "From Dust till Dawn."

As she read a magazine listening to some of her favorite music she didn't hear several armed men enter the store demanding dust from the old proprietor.

She didn't notice one of the goons approach her from behind. She turns when he tapped her on the shoulder and she takes off her headphones. "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air. Now." The goon says sternly.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asks tilting her head to one side.

"Yes." The good says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhhhh. You're an idiot." she says with a smirk reaching behind her back for Crescent Rose.

 **(END PROLOGUE / CHAPTER 1)**

 **A/N So what did you think? Let me know in the reviews. Also I have my own Discord now! Send me a DM and I will send you a link if you are interested. Catch you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

The day had begun with such excitement and fanfare at the Xiao Long house as everyone celebrated Yang's graduation from Signal before she would be heading off to Beacon in the fall. Tai had tears in his eyes crying about "his baby girl growing up" till Raven playfully smacked him in the back of the head.

Raven was so proud of her daughter, who was shaping up to be an even better Huntress than herself. The girl took third in the Mistral Junior World Hunter tournament in the 16-17 year old age group. The youngest member of the family was not far behind her older sister in terms of skill, taking first in the 14-15 age group.

So neither Tai nor Raven really hesitated when Ruby asked to go into Vale to buy Yang a graduation present. Their little Rose could handle herself, though they told her to be home by midnight.

After wandering the shops for a few hours she came across a store that specializes in "Hunter Wear". The beret and sunglasses wearing store clerk was really nice and helped Ruby pick out just the right gift. She found a warm brown leather duster with a black lining that she knew her sister would love. Though Yang prefered to show a lot of skin the short sleeve duster was designed with a well endowed woman in mind. After paying for the present she tucks it safely into her backpack.

Ruby still had a while before the last airship was supposed to leave for Patch to get her home in time, so she decided to chill at a little all night Dust shop call "From Dust till Dawn". She browsed the magazine racks with her headphones on bobbing her head to the blaring music.

She was just minding her own business when some guy in a cheap suit tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to take off her headphones.

Ruby tilted her head at the man. "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air. Now." The man says sternly.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asks tilting her head to one side.

"Yes." The goon says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhhhh. You're an idiot." she says with a smirk reaching behind her back for Crescent Rose.

The goon was taken aback by the girl and didn't notice the large scythe coming across knocking him in the head and sending him flying through the front window.

This startles the other goons and their leader.

"What the hell?" Roman Torchwick says looking around the corner to see a small girl with a red hood and a scythe twice as big as her slung over her shoulder.

Ruby rushes forward hooking one of the other goons with the hook of her scythe and dragging him out into the street, through the smashed window and slamming him into the ground. She turns to the other crooks a glint in her silver eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Well what are you idiots waiting for get her." Torchwick says to the remaining 5 members of his crew before they rush the young girl.

Ruby plants her scythe into the ground and uses it as a balance beam, swinging around it dodging their attacks and kicking them in their faces.

"Whoops to slow." She giggled as one took a swing at her from the right. She ducks away using the shaft of her weapon as a pivot and slams both feet into the man's chest with a crack.

Thug number 2 rushed from the front and got a nasty surprise when Ruby's finger hit the trigger sending a concussive round right into his chest. Thankfully Ruby wasn't packing her more lethal ammo, though even with the thugs activated aura the blast and being thrown into a brick wall would really hurt.

Two more goons thought a pincer attack from both sides would work. Ruby did a handstand between the mens swords before doing a spin, her feet slamming into the thugs' skulls sending them to the ground.

The last one charged her as she was getting off her scythe but a flash of steel sent him tumbling with a stinging pain in his leg. He looked down and found a short knife sticking out of his shin and was about to yell in pain before the broad side of Ruby's scythe sent him into unconsciousness.

Roman was torn between frustration at his men's incompetence and begrudging respect for the girl's abilities. "You guys were really worth ever lien." He spat sarcastically. "Good show Little Red but this is where it ends." He levels his cane at the girl and fires a shot. An explosive fireball careens towards Ruby.

Ruby quickly throws two knives in response. The first hits the explosive ball, detonating it well before it can reach her. The second aims true and nearly takes the man's stupid head off. Instead it pins his stupid hat to the wall behind him.

Growling in anger at the loss of his hat Roman fires three rapid blasts at the cloaked girl sending rubble and dust into the air which he uses to mask his escape.

Ruby quickly surveys her surroundings as the dust settles, her scythe held in both hands in front of her in a guard position.

The shopkeeper pokes his head out of the broken window, she turns to the elderly man.

"You okay?" Ruby asks receiving a grunt and a nod as she scans the street. She then spots Torchwick climbing a ladder onto a nearby roof. "Should I go after him?" She asks more to herself than the old man who just gives her a bewildered look.

With a pulse of her semblance Ruby zooms up the side of the building to the rooftop just opposite of the master thief. "Please don't make me chase you." Ruby says as she twirls her massive scythe with surprising ease. "I'm not wearing my good running shoes." she finishes with a smirk. While it sounded like an excuse it was true. With her semblance, unless she was wearing her special made combat boots, the soles tended to wear out fast.

The roar of a jet engine cut off any remaining banter as a bullhead rose from the ally behind Torchwick.

"Sorry little red looks like I am going to have to cut this a little short." He yells with a smirk as he jumps into the bullhead.

"How the hell do you get a bullhead into an ally?" Ruby shouts over the roar of the jets pulling out her one magazine of High Explosive rounds she always keeps on her.

The moment her attention was turned away from him, Roman throws a red Dust crystal onto the rooftop and fires a shot at it hoping the explosion will take the girl out.

Ruby looks up seeing the crystal at the last second and moves to use her scythe as a shield. Just as it explodes a purple sphere surrounds her protecting her from the blast. She looks to the side to see a woman in white and purple with a riding crop glaring at the bullhead.

"Well, it's about time someone else showed up." Ruby smirked as she planted her scythe into the roof and knelt down to take a shot at the bullhead. Working the action of her heavy sniper rifle she loaded an H-E round and aims for the tail of the craft. "Time to clip your wings."

The blast from the impact sent the bullhead spinning but did not knock it out of the sky. Roman was able to make his way to the cockpit and a woman appeared standing in the side door. Her face obscured by shadows but the glowing sigils on her dress gave an ominous feeling to the reaper bellow.

'A Dust sorceress. How annoying.' Ruby thought as she took aim for another shot. Dust sorceresses were annoying to fight because their semblances could change based on what kind of dust they were using and had multiple techniques.

The new player however was not so easily phased and raised her riding crop causing the debris from the earlier shot to coalesce into a spear she shot at the bullhead.

Ruby let the two sorceresses exchange their little 'spells' as she too the time to line up another shot. She had to be careful. She didn't want to kill the two, nor cause the aircraft to crash into the homes bellow.

The shadowy figure responded to the assault by burning the debris away and turning the resulting ash into a fireball sent at the two women on the rooftop.

The crop wielding woman conjured up another shield. However it was just enough time for the bullhead to turn and jet away into the sky well out of the range of the duo on the rooftop.

"Damm, they got away." Ruby sighs as she spins Crescent Rose, its mechanism activating as it collapses into its storage form. She slides it into the holster and turns to the crop wielding Huntress. "So thanks for the back up." She smiles.

The next thing she knew Ruby was sitting in a room at the local police precinct, the Huntress who came to her aid now scolding her.

"Vigilantism, property damage, and your victim's injuries include multiple concussions, lacerations and one of the men had every rib cracked and massive bruising of his internal organs." Glynda glared at the young girl as she paced in front of her. "I hope you realize the trouble you are."

Ruby's eyes harden as she levels her own glare at the older woman. "Those guys were robbing the shop and wrecking up the place. What was I just supposed to let them rob the place and beat me up?" she waves her arms enthusiastically to try and emphasis her point.

Glynda hardened her glare. "If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." Glynda said as she smacks Ruby's hand with her riding crop.

This took Ruby by surprise and she started rubbing her sore hand as she gave a nasty look to Glynda. "Okay ouch." she says with a glare.

Glynda sighs at the teens gaze. "However someone else has taken an interest in what happened tonight." Just as she spoke the door to the room opened and a man with white hair and green cloths walked in. In one hand he carried a mug of hot coffee, in the other a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

He set the plate in front of Ruby who took one and started digging into them because she was not going to pass up free cookies. For just a moment Ruby forgot what was going on as she enjoyed the sweet taste of her favorite treats.

"Ruby Rose." The man says getting her attention and looks her right in the eyes. "You have silver eyes."

Instantly her eyes harden in a combination of anger, annoyance and a tinge of sorrow. "I have my mother's eyes." She says coldly.

The ice cold look surprised Ozpin. He had expected a bit of confusion not the hostility he was receiving. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon" Ruby said tersely, her glare unwavering. While Qrow and her father trusted Ozpin, Raven certainly did not and had issues with the wizard. Ruby herself decided to hold her judgement until she met the man. So far he was not impressing her with the first thing he notices was her mystical silver eyes.

"Where does an adorable girl like you learn to wield a deadly weapon like your scythe?" Ozpin said suddenly feeling like he stepped in the middle of a minefield.

"Signal Academy." Ruby responds flatly.

"Ah yes. I have only seen one person who is skilled enough with a scythe to teach. A dusty old crow." Ozpin chuckled hoping a bit of levity would lighten the mood.

Wrong thing to say.

Ruby looked even more annoyed by what he said as she harshly responded. "That's my uncle." Much like Raven, Ruby took to defending her family and loved ones with a vigor and determination not often scene. Insulting them was a sure fire way to anger the young girl.

Obviously talking about her family was a touchy subject for the younger girl, Ozpin thought. "So you want to be a Huntress?" Maybe it would be best to stick to business.

Ruby's glare softened at the change of topic but she kept an even tone. "Yeah it is what I always wanted to do."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin questioned as he sipped his coffee.

"I want to help people." Ruby says sincerely "My sister is starting at Beacon this year, I still have two years at Signal before I apply. It is where our parents went and is the best school around."

Ozpin went to take another sip of his coffee when an angry red cloud appeared on the wall of the room.

Ozpin and Glynda backed away. Oz grasping his cane from his belt and Glynda bringing her crop up to bear. Both knew exactly who would be coming out of the portal and she had a reputation as a brutal warrior.

Ruby on the other hand had a mix of worry and happiness running across her face as the ebon haired woman stepped from the portal.

"Ruby you were supposed to be home by now." Raven says flatly stepping out portal in red and black casual clothes carrying her katana within its massive sheath. She spares a glance towards the others in the room but keeps her attention on Ruby.

"I know, I know auntie Rae. But I sorta got held up." Ruby says bashfully with a nervous smile.

Again Raven glances at Ozpin and Glynda. Her casual air a sight that neither had seen for a long time. They did not expect Raven Branwen to show up. She had stopped reporting to them just after Summer died and though she was seen around the family a couple of times her exact interactions with them was unknown.

When asked her brother Qrow would just say "Sorry Oz it's a family thing." And refused to answer any more questions.

Turning her attention back to Ruby Raven sighs "What happened?"

Ruby gave her aunt a quick rundown of the events at the Dust shop as Raven nodded her head at the story, absentmindedly strumming her fingers on the hilt of her sword.

"And ah now we are here and headmaster Ozpin is here and he said some stuff and then you came and now I am starting to babble I'll shut up now." Ruby finished nervously as her face turned red when she realized she was babbling.

"Ruby." Raven says reaching a hand out and ruffling the girl's hair. "You did good."

This earned a squeal of happiness from the teen and she positively beamed.

Ozpin let out a cough to get both women's attention. "Ehem. Yes Miss Rose did a most impressive job tonight. So impressive I was about to offer her early admittance to Beacon."

Ruby went wide eyed at the admission while Raven's eyes narrowed.

"She was top of her class at Signal this past year and won the Mistral Junior World Hunter tournament for her age group last month. I dare say she shows more promise than any other Huntress I have seen in quite some time." Ozpin continued to make his case.

Raven and Ruby shared a look. A silent conversation going between the two. Raven then gave Ruby a nod and a small smile.

"Okay." Ruby says with a smile and a nod.

 **A/N See that little reversal at the end lol. So this new interpretation of Ruby is a bit different from her canon counterpart. First of all she is much more sure of herself, especially when fighting. She is a bit sassy and playful though. In addition to her scythe she carries a set of throwing knives she calls her Thorns as well as Silver Thorn, her mother's dagger. She knows much more about her mother and specifically about the Silver Eyes, which is why she gets upset at Oz when that is the first thing he notices about her. Raven does not trust Oz and this has bled over to Yang and Ruby but they are not in a position to call him out on it.**

 **Next time we will get to see Ruby and Yang together and depending on how long that goes the pre initiation scenes.**

 **Also who caught that cameo in paragraph 4? Name that RWBY character and you will get an internet cookie!**

 **And DISCORD! Message me or leave a review for an invite to the server. There you may get access to my drafts as I am writing and some behind the scenes stuff as well.**


	3. RWBY Winter Solstice omake

**So this is a holiday Oneshot I wrote for a friend of mine as part of a Secret Santa. I thought this bit of fluff would be appreciated over the holidays. This is not part of the STE timeline. I am still hard at work on the next poper chapter for STE and should have that out shortly after the new year. Also I am happy to announce that I will be making more videos on my YouTube channel SoapBoxBill So look forward to that. Also I have a discord if you want to chat with me there I often ask for writing advice and pitch ideas for stories and videos. Message me or leave a comment for the link.**

 **Now onto the Holiday goodness!**

The day of the winter solstice festival was fast approaching and the girls were packing up to head to patch for the festivities.

"Oh Weiss it is so awesome having you with us for the festival!" Ruby beames at her partner. "But won't your family miss you?"

Weiss sighs thinking about her family. "Not really. Father would be working the whole time, Mother would be in a bottle. Whitley is insufferable. So I would end up spending my time alone in my room."

"What about your sister?" Yang says as she zips up her duffle. Weiss had told them she was much closer to her older sister than the rest of her family.

"She has had duties with the military the last few years. I don't expect her to get any time off." Weiss replies as she carefully packs her last bit of clothing. "How about you Blake don't you have any family to spend the holidays with?" She turns to the faunus member of the group who is just packing her last book.

Black turns and looks slightly uncomfortable. "Um not really. When I joined the White Fang I got into a huge fight with my parents. I haven't really talked to them since."

Sensing the minefield that this conversation was going the girls decided to change the topic fast.

"Well you are going to love it on Patch!" Ruby says excitedly. "There are all these great colorful banners and lights and and oh the food! So many food stalls with sweets and fried foods and even fried candy bars!"

Yang laughs at her sister's enthusiasm. "You will also get to meet our dad. Uncle Qrow will be there too. Though dad told me something about Qrow bringing his new girlfriend along with him."

"Uncle Qrow got a girlfriend?" Ruby shouts disbelievingly to which Yang just shrugs.

All four girls shoulder their bags and head out the door stopping short as they run into team JNPR.

"Hey Ruby. You all heading out?" Jaune asks as the teams fell into step behind the two leaders as they make their way to the airship port.

"Yeah." Ruby smiles at her fellow team leader. "We are going to spend the break in Patch. How about you guys?" She looks back at the rest of Jaune's team. Pyrrha gives her a little wave from her spot right behind Jaune.

"Well I got an invite from my sister Saphron to spend the break with her in Argus and she said she wanted to meet the team." Jaune replied rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly I think she is just trying to get someone to babysit for her." he laughs.

"My family is also in Argus so we will be visiting them as well." Pyrrha adds from behind.

"Wow vomit boy meeting your girl's family is a big step. Didn't know you had it in you." Yang teased from behind Ruby. This causes both Jaune and Pyrrha to turn tomato red in embarrassment.

Both tried to sputter a denial only to further encourage Yang's laughter.

Once they got to the port the two groups split up onto different flights.

The flight to Patch was rather short and boring. Blake and Weiss each had a book and magazine to read on the flight while Yang and Ruby listened to music bobbing their heads.

As the four girls stepped off the airship once it had landed Weiss was a little put off at the small port. It was little more than a single runway for a few airships. A far cry from the massive and luxurious ports in Atlas and Vale proper.

A quick bus ride to the terminal and the girls found themselves loitering around the departure doors.

A buzz from Yang's scroll signals an incoming call. "Hey dad, are you on your way to pick us up?" She paused for a moment. "What do you mean a teacher's meeting?" Again a pause. "Dad I left Bumblebee at school and at best only two people can fit on her and that's without suitcases." More silence. "THREE HOURS! SERIOUSLY?" She yells. "Ugh whatever we will get a cab then. Yeah yeah, see you at home love you too dad."

She hangs up her phone to the curious looks from her teammates.

"So apparently one of the students decided to blow up the Dust Studies lab at Signal and all the teachers have to work together to get it cleaned up. Plus have a parent teacher conference with the little pyro who set it all off." Yang sighs heavily. "We are going to need a cab."

Weiss and Blake look at Yang with an incredulous expression. While Ruby just shakes her head. "It was Dennis wasn't it?" She asks her older sister.

"Yup" Yang replied popping the 'p'.

"Who is Dennis?" Blake asks tilting her head at the sisterly byplay.

Yang starts to wave her arms to hail a cab as Ruby answers.

"He was a classmate of mine back at Signal. This isn't the first time he blew up a lab." Ruby shrugs and shakes her head.

As a cab pulls up Yang shoots her sister a smirk. "He also had a huge crush on Ruby."

This caused Ruby to blush furiously and sputter.

Weiss scowelled as she got into the cab the thought of someone else having an interest in Ruby not sitting well with the heiress. Not that she would ever vocalize that. A light squeek escapes her lips as the black and red haired girl smushes into her side.

"Sorry Weiss. It's a small car so we will have to squeeze in." She smiles as Blake slides in on the other side of Ruby. Yang taking the passenger's seat up front to give the driver directions to their house.

As they pulled up to the cabin Blake took note of her teammate's home. If she had to describe the house it would ironically be 'homey'. The medium sized log cabin looked like a nice home and the garden looked well tended. What stood out though was the sheer amount of decorations covering the house. Tinsel, lights, and figures all covering the cabin giving it a festive, if gaudy look.

Yang paid the driver and the girls grabbed their bags and headed inside. As they approached the door they head the faint sound of people talking inside. "Huh I guess Uncle Qrow is already here with his lady friend." Yang smirked as she opened the door into the den.

While the outside looked gaudy with decorations the inside looked rustic while still festive. Blake found the decorations to be somewhat comforting, like a warm fire on a cold night.

"Qrow you and your guest better not be doing unspeakable things in the kitchen again." Yang shouts out to announce their presence.

The girls heard a bark of a laughing coming from the kitchen area but it was a feminine voice that spoke.

"And what unspeakable things have you gotten up to in this kitchen Qrow." The voice said in a haughty tone that was met by sputtering.

Upon hearing it Weiss dropped her bag, her eyes went wide and he jaw went slack. Shaking her head she rushed into the kitchen nearly barreling over Ruby to get there. "Winter!" She squeals as she stops just short of the table.

The woman now identified as Winter looked almost like an exact duplicate of Weiss only older and with a bob haircut. She was wearing a sharp Atlesian military uniform with the top button undone for a slightly more casual look.

"Weiss what are you?" Winter looked at her sister with a quirked eyebrow wondering at her presence. As the other girls fell in behind Weiss realization dawned on the elder Schnee. "Oh, I see. Qrow? Why am I just now learning that my sister is on the same team as your nieces?" She fixed a glare to the older man.

"Uhhh, I didn't know?" He offered weakly, this earned him a smack on the head from Winter.

"Well sister it seems we will be spending the holiday together." Wither says to her sister with a small smile.

"Well this is going to be an interesting vacation." Ruby whispers to her sister who hums and nods her agreement.

 **Oh the hijinx. I will be coming back to this for more holiday hijinx as I get the time, but I wanted to share this with all of you!**

 **Have a happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Before we start I want to say this on the record. The last chapter with the Winter solstice was a holiday oneshot and is not a cannon part of this story. There was some confusion on that but it was just a holiday oneshot that I posted as a side bit off-shoot to the main RWBY cannon.**

 **Now onto the story!**

"YAY! I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang shouts excitedly as she pulls her sister into a bone-crushing hug. With their height differences, Ruby has her face smashed into the older girl's chest.

"Yang get your tits out of my face!" Comes the muffled shouts from Ruby. "You're suffocating me."

Yang immediately let's go "Whoops sorry sis." She says with embarrassment before switching back to excitement. "But this is big! You're getting move up two years! That could make you like the youngest Beacon freshman ever!"

Raven smirked and chuckled slightly at the two girl's byplay.

"Third youngest actually," Tai comments from his spot in his recliner. "The other two were 13 and 12 years old."

"Still that is impressive! I mean between what happened last night and how you totally dominated your division in the tournament last month, you definitely earned this." Yang waves her arms excitedly, getting pumped just remembering that tournament.

"And with all the AP classes you have been taking you won't be that far behind the older students." Tai once again chimes in. Ruby had been seriously dedicated not just to fighting but also to her studies. Both his girls were at the top of their classes.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot!" Ruby says before rushing up the stairs to her and her sister's room leaving a stream of rose petals in her wake. With all the excitement that happened last night and telling Yang and her dad what happened, she nearly forgot the reason she went into Vale in the first place. Before the last rose petal touched the floor a whole new stream of them flew in as Ruby returned to the family's living room. She presents a wrapped package to her older sister. "Here you go Yang, it is a gift I bought for you in Vale for your graduation. The girl at the store was really helpful in picking it out."

Yang smiles taking the parcel. "Aww, Rubes you didn't have to do that." Yang then opens the package gently pulling out the leather duster overcoat. "Wow, Sis this looks amazing!" Yang smiles as she runs her fingers over the smooth yet tough leather of the coat and the silky black lining. She then takes a look at the back of the jacket and her jaw drops.

Embossed into the back of the coat in gold is a serpentine dragon snaking its way around a crimson flame. The detail that went into the design was mesmerizing and it fit Yang to a tee.

"OH, I am so trying this on right now!" Yang says excitedly as she pulls the jacket over her usual clothes. "Mirror, I need a mirror. Oh! Ruby to our room!" She grabs her sister by the arm and pulls her up the stairs to their room.

As the girls head up the stairs smiling and laughing Tai turned to Raven with a look that practically screamed 'we need to talk'.

"So, Ruby is going to Beacon," Tai said turning to his former lover. Though the two had reconciled a lot over the years they still maintained a certain distance. Neither willing to try and go back to how they used to be before Summer's death. Before Raven had left.

"It is what she wanted," Raven replies with a shrug. "It is what she always wanted."

"I am just surprised. I thought you would be against Yang and Ruby going to Beacon. Especially going early." Tai cocked an eyebrow at the dark haired woman's nonchalance about the subject.

Raven closed her eyes in thought. "It is their choice. I may have issues with Ozpin, you know that, Yang knows that, even Ruby knows that. It is why I insisted they be as well trained as they are." Opening her eyes she looks directly at her teammate. "They are ready. Both of them. If I didn't have complete faith in those girls you bet I would be against them going to Beacon."

This admittance caught Tai by surprise. Raven was always training with the girls. She insisted on sparing with them and teaching them everything she could. It was a good way for them to bond and brought her closer to them both. For her to have that much trust and faith in them is what really surprised Tai. Raven was slow to trust and usually always had doubts about others and herself.

"They know what they are getting themselves into. They are more prepared than any of us when we went to Beacon. And they will be there to watch each other's backs." Raven sighs as she looks towards the stairs, a small smile creeping its way up her face. "Honestly having them both there together actually makes me feel a little better. If they end up on the same team, even better."

"So your not worried about them being around Ozpin?" Tai questioned. Raven's feeling about Ozpin and her blaming him for Summer's death was a source of friction between her and the male half of her team. While Tai was more in the middle not really hating Ozpin but not trusting him overly much, Qrow was still a firm believer in Ozpin and still worked for him.

Raven threw Tai a look that screamed 'don't be stupid' before she huffed. "Of course I am worried. Just because they know better doesn't mean I won't worry. They are my girls too, Tai and I don't want to lose any more of my family."

Tai smiled back at Raven as the two fell into a comfortable silence.

 **Meanwhile upstairs**

"Yang! Stop pulling! You're going to rip my arm off!" Ruby shouts as her sister drags her into their room.

Once they got into the room and shut the door Yang released her sister. "Sorry, Rubes guess I was just too excited," Yang says as she starts taking off her usual jacket to try on the gift from her sister.

"Jeez sis," Ruby says as she rubs her arm and rolls out her shoulder. "Warn a girl next time." Ruby then plops down on her bed as Yang tries on the jacket.

Yang turns looking at herself in the mirror. Taking a critical eye to her outfit she decided the jacket went well with her boots but not so much with her short-shorts and belt/skirt. The duster was cut to be worn open so her yellow tube top while exposing a lot of skin did not feel quite right.

"Might have to find a different top to wear with this," Yang mutters as she examines her appearance.

Ruby laughs. "Yeah don't want the girls popping out in the middle of a fight."

Yang smirks at her sister. "Yeah, but anyone who saw them would be paralyzed at their bountiful beauty." She cups her breasts looking at her sister.

Ruby smiles and shakes her head at her sister's antics. Though after a moment her smile falters. "Yang are you really okay with me coming to Beacon with you?" Ruby asks as her gaze is locked on the floor. "I mean you were so excited to be off on your own and being on a team and being able to spread your wings and.." Ruby spouts out nervously

Yang being the awesome big sister that she is, slowly walks up to Ruby, lifts her head by her chin so the two are looking eye to eye. "Ruby. There is no one else I would rather have watching my back at Beacon than you. You earned this sis and I really am so happy for you. We are going to show everyone at Beacon what an awesome pair we are." She finishes with a smile light dancing in her eyes as Ruby smiles back at her.

"Yeah they won't know what hit them." Ruby says smiling at her sister.

Yang ruffles her sister's hair as she goes back to looking at herself in the mirror. "Hmm I am going to need something special to bring this whole outfit together. Rubes where did you say you got this?"

Ruby tilts her head at her sister's question. "In Vale, the shop was called The Elegant Huntsman, I think. I thought you said you liked the jacket?"

"Yeah. I do love it but I am going to need a different top to wear with it. My usual tube-tops and tank-tops are not really as practical. I was thinking that shop you got this from may have something that would be just right." Yang says as she gestures to her new duster. She then pauses and glances at her sister who is wearing her usual huntress gear of a black and red ruffled dress. "And we can get you a new outfit as well. Can't have you going to Beacon in the same digs as you had in Signal."

Ruby shot Yang a mock glare. "Hey I like my combat skirt."

"I know sis, but again, new school means a new you a and new outfit. We can go shopping together!" Yang says excitedly at the prospect of shopping with her sister.

Ruby laughs at her sister's enthusiasm. "Okay sure we can go shopping together. Let me just grab my wallet and Crescent Rose." Ruby gets up from the bed and pulls her scythe from the closet.

"Yeah! Sister shopping day is go!" Yang shouts as she grabs Ember Celica from their spot on her dresser before getting her own wallet. She glances at the sword and sheath leaning against the wall next to her bed and grabs it attaching it to her side with the belt on her leather pants. After making sure Eclipse was secured Yang grabs her yellow and black bandana and uses it to tie her hair back.

The two sisters bound down the stairs and out the door rushing past Raven and Tai who shout. "Where are you girls going?"

"Shopping!" They both reply not breaking stride.

Raven shakes her head, a small smile creeping up on her face.

Tai shouts to them "Be safe and watch out for each other." to which he receives a thumbs up from his eldest daughter.

The two girls make their way to the garage where Yang has her bike, Bumblebee, stored. Yang pulls on her yellow helmet and hops on the bike starting its engine. Ruby puts on her own red helmet and gets on behind Yang wrapping her arms around her sister. Yang guns the engine and the bike takes off down the driveway and onto the road leading to the airship port.

An hour later and the girls were cruising down the streets of Vale, Ruby giving her sister directions to the shop she had gone to the other night. The duo pulls up to the shop and parks Bumblebee right out front taking off their helmets and setting them on the bike.

The sisters enter the shop they are greeted by the same attendant that assisted Ruby the other day when she was buying Yang's gift. They also notice a rabbit Faunus wandering around the shop as well.

"Hello, ah it is you again." The beret wearing girl says as the sisters enter the shop. She then glances at Yang seeing her wearing the duster that Ruby bought. "So this is your sister. I was right that jacket really fits her." She smiles

"Yeah, Ruby told me you helped her pick it out. It is perfect. Though I need a new top to go with it." Yang replies doing a little model strut with the duster showing it off.

The girl laughs, mirth gleaming in her eyes over the reflective sunglasses she wore. "You are going to want to look in the back left corner. Names Coco, if you need anything just give me a shout." Coco says looking over her sunglasses at the blonde.

"Sure thing Coco. Though my sister here is looking for a whole new outfit. She got accepted into Beacon and needs an upgrade." Yang replies putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder and giving it a bit of a shake.

An eyebrow raises on Coco's face coming out from behind her sunglasses. She turns to Ruby, "Oh I thought you were still at Signal. I mean you look a bit young. No offence."

Ruby kind of blushes at the attention, embarrassed and still not used to having been moved up two years. "Long story but the short answer is I impressed the headmaster and he offered to allow me to attend Beacon early."

"Cool, I will be a second year myself. Now lets see about getting your outfit an upgrade." Coco says as she leads Ruby to another section of the store.

Yang chuckled at her sister's predicament waving, "I will join you once I find what I am looking for," She says before striding off to the section Coco pointed out.

She walked the racks looking for something that stuck out to her. A piece of clothing that would really fit her whole outfit.

As the blonde browsed the racks the brown eyes of the rabbit Faunus followed her through the store. Velvet had been at the store to hang out with her teammate for a while before the new school year started. It was looking to be a relaxing day until the two sisters showed up and Coco went into fashionista mode to give that Ruby girl a full on makeover. The cape wearing girl looked overwhelmed as Coco got her measurements and started going through thing to have the younger girl try on. The blonde however strode through the shop with the kind of confidence she had only seen in the models who would shop at the store.

Yang smiled as she stopped and examined a potential new top for herself. It was a brown leather bustier with purple lace around the top and orange silk cord lacing the front of it together. The shoulder straps were a little wide but enough to keep the whole thing up without having to squeeze her ribs. Picking up the piece of clothing she walks over to the dressing room and tries it on.

After putting on the bustier Yang struts out of the dressing room to a set of mirrors so she could get a look at herself from multiple angles. Dressed in the full outfit including the bustier, duster, leather pants and combat boots she first tests how it all feels as she moves.

"Well everything is staying in place, that's good." She mutters to herself as she throws some test punches.

Striking a few more poses Yang hears a shutter click and turns to see the rabbit Faunus she noticed earlier pointing a camera at her and quickly turning red in embarrassment at being caught snapping a picture of the blonde.

Yang smiles at the girl, striking another flirtatious pose. "Sweety if you wanted someone to model for you all you had to do was ask." Normally Yang would be angry at someone snapping pictures of her without her permission but the scared Faunus girl looks so cute blushing a sputtering apologise Yang couldn't find it in herself to get angry.

"I am so sorry its just you look so good and cool and your weapons look awesome and you are so pretty…. I am just digging a bigger hole for myself aren't I?" Velvet sputters as he face flushes crimson.

Yang laughs as she approaches the girl. "Don't worry about it. But I am going to have to ask to see that picture. Got to make sure you got my good side." Yang winks causing Velvet to sputter even more before handing over her camera. Looking at the last picture Yang is surprised at how good it looks. "Damn I do look good." She smirks before taking the opportunity to see what other pictures are on the camera.

She found a few glamour shots of Coco in a Beacon Academy uniform as well as candid shots of Velvet, Coco and two others that Yang assumed are her teammates. What really surprised her was the more artistic shots. Landscapes, sunsets, a sunrise, objects and locations that all had a certain artistic flair.

"You like photography?" Yang says as she hands the camera back to Velvet who nods. "You got some real talent there. I love some of those landscape shots. I enjoy painting as a hobby. Maybe we could meet up sometime and compare our work." Yang says with a smile. It is not often she finds someone she can share her more artsy side with.

Velvet's eyes light up at that her ears standing straight up. "Oh yes that sounds great actually."

"Yang Xiao-Long" Yang says extending her hand to the girl.

"Nice to meet you Yang, my name is Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." the rabbit girl responds shaking the offered hand.

"It was nice meeting you Velvet. If you ever want me to model for you again just ask. And I will see you at Beacon we can meet up there." Yang says with a wink before turning to the other side of the store. "Now I better get over to my sister and see just what she has gotten herself into."

"Yes Coco can go a bit overboard with a fashion makeover." Velvet giggles.

 **With Coco and Ruby**

As Yang goes to browse the selection of tops she pointed out Coco steers the younger sister to what she calls her fashion consultation corner. Gesturing for Ruby to stand on a pedestal nearly surrounded by mirrors she fashionista pulls out a tape-measurer and begins taking the younger girls measurements. It was a bit difficult given the girl's cape but the fashionista was on a mission. After getting the girls measurements she went about inspecting her client.

Coco ran her hand through Ruby's hair. "Hmm black with red tips. Bold choice. I like it. Silver eyes, can't say I have seen that before. Show me your weapons and we will go from there." Coco said as she examined the girl.

"Um okay." Ruby says as she pulls out Crescent Rose and the massive scythe unfolds to its full length.

"Wow. don't see many scythe users either. This will be a challenge." Coco says with a smirk before she glances at the long dagger strapped to Ruby's thigh. "What about that dagger?"

"Oh? You mean Silver Thorn?" Ruby says as she pulls the dagger from its sheath. "It was my mother's." she says showing the ornate silver and white dagger. Its gently curving blade ending in a razor looking point with a rose symbole on the cross guard and pommel.

Coco gives it a look. "Okay red, black and silver for a color palette. You stay right here." She says before going off and grabbing cloths off the racks.

Ruby retracted her scythe and put Silver Thorn away as well. As Ruby stands there Coco keeps pulling items from racks and shelves and placing them on a medium sized table near Ruby.

After a fair amount of cloths were piled up Coco stops and goes back to examining Ruby. "I am assuming based on your current outfit you prefer skirts?" She asks as she looks the younger girl up and down.

"Uh yeah, more freedom of movement and all that." Ruby replies

Coco nods along. "Right on, now as for the cape…."

"I am not getting rid of the cape." Ruby interrupts the older girl, her eyes hardening slightly.

Coco is not fazed at this in the slightest just raising an eyebrow at the girl's reaction. "Alright the cape stays. I assume it is also something special to you? Like your dagger?"

"Yeah my mom gave it to me before she…" Ruby trailed off at the thought of her mother's death.

Coco immediately catches what the girl mean and nods giving a small comforting smile. "Okay then, well the cape will give me a good centerpiece to tie the rest of the outfit together." She starts going through the cloths she had gathered picking out what would fit best. "Here try these on." she says handing Ruby the outfit she selected.

"Um okay." Ruby sputters a bit as she goes to the changing room and puts on the outfit.

As Ruby is changing Yang approaches Coco. "So how goes the makeover?" Yang says still wearing the bustier for her new outfit.

"It is going well." Coco says glancing at the blonde. "Nice choice by the way."

Yang smiles and strikes a pose showing off the bustier. "Yeah really brings the whole thing together."

After a few moments Ruby comes out of the dressing room wearing a black and red corset over a silver long sleeved blouse with a high collar and straps around the shoulder. With the outfit is a black and red double layer skirt and a belt to which Silver Thorn was strapped. Her legs are encased in black stockings with a rose winding its way up the stitching and shin high combat boots. Her cape and hood fastened to the corset with her old cross pins.

"Wow Ruby you look great! The outfit is perfect!" Yang shouts excitedly as Ruby stands back on the platform and inspects herself in the mirror.

"No." Coco says shaking her head. "Close but it is missing something." she taps her foot in thought before heading to the counter and pulling a small jewelry box out. She turns back and approaches Ruby. "Those pins just don't fit. Try this." she opens the box.

Ruby gasps, in the box in an ornate silver rose brooch.

Taking out Ruby's cross pins Coco adjusts the cloak and hood and fastens it into place with the brooch. Giving the young girl a once over the fashionista smiles. "There now it's perfect."

Ruby looks at herself in the mirror doing a little twirl she examines the outfit. It is so comfortable and stylish yet still badass and keeps to her own sense of style. The silver rose brooch was the cherry on top of it. Then her smile fades as she realizes something.

"What's wrong?" Yang says seeing the change in her sister's demeanor. "Ruby?"

"I need places to put my throwing knives." Ruby says with a cute pout.

Coco laughs at that. "Well then let's accessorize!"

A few minutes later Ruby was outfitted with a pair of leather bracers that could hold some of her knives as well as thigh holsters hidden under her skirt, hidden holsters that fit into her boots and two pouches to hold even more knives strapped to her belt.

Coco was astonished by the sheer number of sharp and pointy objects the girl seemed to possess. Yang on the other hand thought the older girl's reaction was hilarious.

The pair of sisters paid for their new cloths and exited the store with smiles on their faces. The afternoon sun was beginning to sink over the horizon.

"Well Yang should we head back home?" Ruby says to her sister.

"Hell no!" Yang shakes her head. "We are here in Vale. We look amazing! We should hit the town! Celebrate going to Beacon!"

Ruby sighs then smiles. "Alright Yang. Lets live it up!" She gives an excited little fist pump.

"I know just the place were we can have a great time!" Yang says as she straddles the bike putting on her helmet and her sister joins her.

As the setting sun falls below the horizon the sisters take off towards the seedier part of the city. In the distance a neon sign flickers with a single word. Junior's.

 **AND SCENE!**

 **I wanted the girls to get to Junior's this chapter but the things with Coco and Velvet went a bit longer than I anticipated.**

 **Yes Ruby is now in her Vol.4 outfit with a few slight modifications. Also Yang is a huge flirt in this story and will be flirting with a few characters. That does not mean they shipped together.**

 **Next time we will see the girls really party it up and get a little more background into Raven and Summer as well. Not saying more than that.**

 **If you want some details on where I plan to take this story leave a review and I will send you the link to my Discord server. Also RWBY Vol 6 is wrapping up next week so expect a review of the season on my Youtube channel.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I LIVE! After over a year I have a new chapter for this story. Sorry for the wait but life has been crazy and I kept rewriting the fight scene over and over and over. Also other stories pulled my interest. I had to deal with another hurricane, and I was hunting for a new job. I got the job and am now moved into my new place so I hope to be able to write more!**

 **Now onto the show!**

The thudding of the heavy music shook through the crowd as the club owner known only as "Junior" idly wiped a glass dry behind the bar. The summer holiday season was coming to an end, lots of people were flocking to the bars for one last hurrah before the end of the summer.

A slight ring at the bar alerted him to newcomers entering. A lot of his customers loved to make an entrance and he facilitated that with lights and a screen in the entryway into the club. It also kept up the club's mystique. He looked up to the entryway and he froze as he saw two familiar silhouettes walking towards the main club.

The sight of a familiar mane beside a cloaked figure caused him to flashback to nearly 20 years ago when a pair of young huntresses in training first walked into his bar.

 _Flashback_

"Come on Raven!" Said the excitable Summer Rose as she tugged at her grouchy partner.

"I don't see why we have to do this." Raven complained as she 'let' Summer drag her into the bar. Team STRQ had just finished their first full year at Beacon and Summer decided that She and Raven had to have a "Girl's Night."

The music was loud and there were bright lights flashing. Both young women were wearing their typical combat gear, Raven admitted she had no other clothes, but they still looked good. The bouncers at the bar watched her warily as she did still have Omen strapped to her side. They nearly didn't even let the two girls in, but a flash on their Beacon IDs and the men in black and red suits backed off. At least a little.

This past year for Raven had been a rough one. Dealing with so many new people and being on a team was jarring for her and her brother. Tai was a bruiser with such a sunny disposition it was both refreshing and disgusting to the black haired bandit. For some reason Tai and Qrow got along right out of the gate, sharing sarcastic quips and jokes as they banter during a fight. Qrow basically decided to abandon their original mission right away and threw himself into being a real huntsman.

Raven and Summer however were somewhat more rocky at first. Much like her name Summer had a warm smile and an outgoing personality. The only thing the two girls had in common was their favorite colors being red and black. But even then Summer off set it with that white cloak of hers that never seemed to get dirty.

Summer had gotten it into her head that she and Raven were going to be best friend forever. Raven snarled and spat at the idea when they were partnered up in the Emerald Forest Initiation. The ebony haired bandit was sure the bubbly airhead that was her partner would not even survive through the forest.

She was so wrong. Summer tore through the Grimm like a whirlwind of blades.

The two did eventually become closer and fought side by side better than just about everyone else, better even than her and her twin brother.

Summer still wanted the two of them to be friends and would drag Raven out to places. To lunch, the movies, shopping, and in the case of this night, a club.

And so the pair danced and drank the night away. Or that was the plan until some guy decided to get a little too fresh with the Raven. Chaos has ensued and the club was all but wrecked when the pair tore through the body guards of some mafia type punk who Raven slapped after he grabbed her ass.

The bouncers then came to try and break up the fight but just added more fodder as the Huntresses had a different kind of fun.

Needless to say they were told never to come back to that club again.

 _Flashback End_

Junior shivered as he remembered that day and reached for the gun he kept beneath the bar. Just as his hand wrapped around the grip the screen doors parted and revealed…. Not the two he feared… but damn if they didn't look just like them.

"Yang! Can't we just go home!" Complained Ruby, her older sister dragging her into the club even as she maintained her own sexy strut.

"Ruby we are in Vale and we definitely have a reason to celebrate. Come on sis lets live it up!" Yang smirked as she took in the lights and music of the club.

Ruby sighs and turns to her sister. "Okay fine. But we have to be back on time or Auntie will be mad. I mean I think I am already in trouble for missing curfew yesterday."

The pair approached the bar, Yang with a wide smile and a sashay to her hips while Ruby just huffed and casually strolled behind her sister.

Leaning up against the bar Yang looks right at Junior. "Get me a Strawberry Sunrise." She says with a wink.

Junior cocks his head to one side and turns to Ruby.

"Uhh, cranberry juice?" The younger girl says hesitantly. What is she supposed to order, she is 15 years old! 'At least I didn't ask for milk.' Ruby thinks to herself.

Junior nods, pours Ruby her juice with some ice and a lime wheel for a garnish before getting to work on Yang's drink. He of course leaves out the alcohol in the sunrise, didn't want a repeat of the last time he served booze to girls who looked eerily similar to these two.

Just as the girls turn around from the bar with drinks in hand they are approached by a pair of twins dressed in red and white.

"It is not often we see new faces around here. Right Melanie?" The one in red says.

"Right you are Militia. Though that one looks like she is barely out of grade school." the white girl, Melanie, says with a snort towards Ruby.

Yang rests her free hand on Eclipse's hilt as she takes a sip of her drink. Noticing the lack of alcohol she sends a quick look to the bartender who has turned away working on something else. Turning back to the twins she gives them a smirk. "For your information the two of us are heading to Beacon in a few days. Genuine Huntresses in training."

"Oh so you are going to Beacon huh?" Says Militia striding to one side while her sister took the other.

"Their standards must have really lowered since we were there." Melanie finishes.

"You mean since you two dropped out." Junior says from the bar barely loud enough for the others to hear. The Malachite Twins were great bodyguards and bouncers for the club but when they got bored they tended to create their own fun…. And it wasn't always the best for business.

Yang smirked and laughed at that, much to the annoyance of the twins.

Melanie glared at Yang. "Well then blondey lets see if you really are as good as you think."

Ruby and Junior both had the same look in their eyes at that. A look that said "are they really going to do this?"

"Well then I guess that leaves the little school girl to me then." Militia says as she turns to Ruby.

Yang downs the rest of her drink and tosses the glass over her shoulder.

"Yang I don't think we should.."

Ruby never got to finish her sentence as the glass shatters on the ground acting as some sort of starter signal and both twins lashed out with vicious kicks.

Yang brings up her free hand, Ember Celica whirling to life expanding to its full size on her arm, to block the kick from Melanie.

Ruby meanwhile dodges out of the way with a quick burst of her semblance. Though Militia is quick with a followup to separate her from her older sister.

With her other hand Yang pulls Eclipse out of its sheath while simultaneously activating the other half of Ember Celica. She makes for a quick slash across Melanie's body but the older woman flips backwards to avoid it.

Shifting Eclipse into a reverse grip Yang enters a fighting pose before rocketing at her opponent.

Once again Melanie lashes out with another kick but this time her weapons, a set of bladed shoes, were fully deployed. Yang counters with a hard block from Eclipse, redirecting the kick and hoping to send the older woman flying.

Melanie just rolls with the force of the blow, flipping around before landing on her hands in a handstand and attempting to catch her opponent off guard with a sudden attack, keeping the offensive pressure up.

Unfortunately she did not anticipate the peppering of shotgun pellets that were making a b-line right for her torso.

Yang just smirked as she made to attack with Omen right as the shotgun blast from Ember was about to land. It was a difficult move to pull off, but one that took down a lot of her opponents when she fought in tournaments.

The attack didn't land but Yang continues to press, switching grips on her sword and uning Ember Celica to both keep her opponent off balance and for quick maneuvers when Melania over extended herself in an attempt to counter attack.

Melania felt anger and frustration bubbling up as she could not land a single decent blow on the blonde. At best she was able to get a glancing blow that her opponent blocked. But after each hit the blonde seemed to only get stronger.

Yang smirked as she blocked another kick and batted the woman away. "Time to end this I guess," she says sheathing Oman before taking a new fighting stance as if she were about to draw it again.

"What? Think you don't need your sword to beat me?" Melania spat out in frustration.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." Yang smirks as the white clad woman charges her. Before Melania can even get within striking distance of the blonde, Yang's eyes go red and she pulls the trigger on her scabbard as she draws her blade and an intense wave of fire lashes out to meet the older woman. The blaze forces Melania to stumble just long enough for Yang to land a massive hook sending her crashing into a wall.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Ruby keeps dodging claw swipes from Militia with short busts of her semblance, leaving a trail of rose petals around the club. "Can we just talk about this?" She says between bursts. "I really don't want to fight."

"Yeah well short stuff I have been itching for some action." Militia responds with another hard swipe, however this time the smaller girl doesn't dodge but rather blocks the attack

Ruby's eyes harden as Crescent Rose expands to its full form as it blocks the incoming attack. With a twirl of the great scythe Ruby deflects the stalled attack and counters with a powerful kick before twirling around her weapon again bringing it to bear right down on her opponent.

"Why you little." Militia barely had time to growl out as she flipped away from the scythe's blade only to have several throwing knives hit her, bouncing off her aura but still stinging like hell.

After her counterattack Ruby continues to press the advantage zipping around and sweeping her opponents legs with her scythe.

Militia skips around the blade of the scythe but is unable to get her balance back as Ruby continues her fast and brutal attack. Swings of the scythe blade, blunt attacks from kicks and the pole of the scythe, and the occasional barrage of throwing knives leave the older woman desperately trying to catch her breath. The sheer speed and erratic movements of her opponent keeping her from getting into any kind of rhythm.

Then Militia makes the one mistake that cost her the fight. She gives up on defence and tries to go all offence to turn the tide of the fight. Normally this would be a decent idea but when she over extended herself Ruby smashed her with the head of her scythe sending the woman flying.

Both women smashed into the DJ booth above the bar causing the music to cut out and all the lights to flicker. Junior had ducked to avoid the shards of shattered glass and was just about to pull out his handy dandy rocket launcher to blow these girls away when a swirling vortex opened up in the middle of the club.

"You know you girls were supposed to check in if you were going to be late." Raven says as she steps out of the portal.

"Sorry mom/auntie." Yang and Ruby reply as they put their weapons away.

Hearing that Junior's arms go limp as he drops his weapon just in time for Raven to glance his way. "Just…. Just leave… Please." he says not wanting any part of this anymore.

As the girls leave through the portal Junior rubs his temples trying to supress the headache that was building. He takes a deep breath before turning a glare towards the twins who had just extracted themselves from the rubble. "You two are paying for all of this." he says to the twin's dismay.

 **Let me know what you think. Next time the rest of the members of what will become team RWBY will make their appearance. Also if you are a fan of RWBY and Fate check out my crossover RWBY and the Fate of Heroes.**

 **Reviews motivate my writing!**


End file.
